Quiero ver mas expresiones
by TulipanAzul
Summary: ¿Como se vera Darwin detrás de esa sonrisa? ¿Como se vera llorando, gimiendo, jadeando? Esos pensamientos paraban por mi mente durante las clases llegando a ser agobiantes... me pregunto... si algún día las veré... (ADVERTENCIA: LEVE S&M)


Ozhea ké Zukulemthozo...

Tuli~Tuli~ Tulipán! hola hola lectoras y criticadoras (?) No sé xD Hoy les traigo este raro pedido que no se ve todos los días y bueno quería intentarlo, me pidieron S&M de Darwin con Gumball en la ECUELA sip... así de raro... :v LEL Pues es fue como un intento ya que no soy buena para esto.. PERO BUENO NO LAS ENTRETENGO MAS!

Advertencia: (- si esa madre)  
- S&M leve (no sangre ni organos ni nada... xD )

- Tematica de escuela (- conozco mujeres que odian esta tematica por inmoral :v LEL)

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS! SOLO LA HISTORIA! DISFRUTEN

GUMBALLxDARWIN (Human ver.) (inicios de S&M)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Gumball PV .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les juro que jamás pensé que esto pasaría, que lo tendría así, atado a una mesa de laboratorio, llorando y jadeando… D-digo! No es que no lo quiera, no es eso para nada… pero realmente verlo así no era mi plan.

Les contare mas o menos lo que paso….  
:FLASH BACK:

Era de día cuando teníamos que ir a la escuela, nos habíamos quedado dormidos… de nuevo.

- Darwin corre! Llegaremos tarde!

- No puedo creer que el autobús nos dejara

- Solo corre!

Apenas nos habíamos salvado ayer de llegar tarde corriendo a gran velocidad por el vecindario, pero obvio YO era más rápido que Darwin… bueno… mas o menos

- Gumball! No te quedes atrás!

- Ya…. Jaaa…. N-no… puedo… - dije entre cortadamente mientras iba arrastrando mis piernas por el pavimento

- Corre! Corre! Corre! CORRE!

Llegamos rozando el tiempo, cuando la profesora nos vio entrar a gran velocidad

- NADA DE CORRER POR LOS PASILLOS! CASTIGO!

- q-queeeeee!? – Gritamos al unisonó al ver como de repente nos daba unos papeles para ir a detención después de clases… PERFECTO

- No puedo creerlo, apenas y corríamos – Decía Darwin entrando al salón- bueno, yo lo hacía tu ibas arrastrando los pies- sonrió de manera socarrona mientras se sentaba en su lugar o bueno… SU NUEVO LUGAR

En las vacaciones de invierno nos cambiaron los lugares donde Darwin justo al lado de la ventana dejándome al lado de el.

- Claro, búrlate hermanito, pero ya veras después con mi KARATE! – dije haciendo ASOMBROSAS poses de karate

- Gumball te sientes bien? Pareciera que te esta dando un ataque- menciono una de nuestras compañeras haciendo reír a Darwin…  
Iba a mencionar algo a mi favor pero me vi interrumpido por la llegada de nuestro TAN AMADO profesor.

Durante las clases siempre sucedía, me perdía en mis pensamientos llegando siempre al punto de quedándome viendo a Darwin mientras miraba el la ventana embozando una sonrisa al ver pasar una mariposa o un pájaro… a mi mente llegaban pensamientos de ¿Cómo se vera detrás de esa sonrisa?¿Por que siempre sonríe?¿Cual será la expresión que nadie ha visto? A veces me daba miedo a mi mismo llegando a imaginar a Darwin con una lagrima y su rostro sonrojado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado las horas por fin llegando la hora del almuerzo, por primera vez Darwin me propuso ir a la azotea para mínimo comer una vez ahí, aunque no estaba permitido siempre estaba la puerta abierta pero era casi imposible pasar por la profesora cara de mono para pasar…. (Pero claro, nada es imposible para mi…. Y bueno Darwin)

- Waaaa! Es tan refrescante! Fue una gran idea Gumball! –gritaba contento mientras estiraba sus brazos al aire dejándome ver de nuevo esa sonrisa de antes

- Cierto… - dije sonrojándome al verlo tan feliz, tan alegre… tan él…

¿Qué era lo que sentía en ese momento? Por dios! Parecía gato en celo! Era tan vergonzoso que solo alcance a voltearme cubriendo mi rostro

- Estas bien gumball? Te duele algo? –dijo preocupado acercándose peligrosamente a mi mientras sentía su frente pegarse a la mía – Pues no tienes fiebre

- Suficiente- era demasiado, solo atine por besarlo de sorpresa mordiendo levemente su labio llegando solo al punto de hincharlo un poco

- mmmh! – quejo mientras yo jalaba de sus brazos, era una expresión diferente, era Darwin, pero… era un Darwin que no conocía – D- duele Gumball- susurro haciéndome regresar ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En que pensaba?

- L-lo lamento- dije separándome mirando la expresión sorpresiva de Darwin

- Gumba-

- Bueno! Sera mejor que nos vayamos – dije sin mirarlo, no podía, era imposible sin devorarlo o mínimo tener el deseo de hacerlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron las clases quedando la ultima "LITERATURA" y como era mi MATERIA FAVORITA, no me contuve de entretenerme pensando otras cosas bueno, eso hasta que un papel cayó en mi banca

- mmmh? – voltee a ver de quien era llegando a la persona que menos esperaba que me hablara… Darwin

"Gumball, no se que paso en la azotea, pero no estoy enojado…. –Dawin-"

Eso no me hacía sentir mejor, así que decidí explicárselo, por que no, es mi hermano, no hay nada raro… ¿V-verdad?

"Lo lamento hermano… He estado pensando en muchas cosas y solo… salió"  
No era la verdad pero tampoco era mentira… era un poco de ambas…

"mmmh~ Lo entiendo, yo también había querido hacerlo"

. . . ¿E-eh?

"hacerlo?"

"Si, el beso hehe"

¿Qué? Espera….. ¿¡QUE!?  
"Aaah~ entonces tu ya me habías querido…. Besar?"

"Gumball eres un idiota"

- YO NO SOY UN IDIOTA! – Grite impulsivamente levantándome de mi lugar

- Señor Gumball, Darwin… Tendrian la amabilidad de ir a castigo una hora después de clases? –dijo enojada la profesora

- aaah~ lo lamentamos maestra, pero ya tenemos castigo- dijo Darwin

- Pues será doble… - menciono haciendo reir a todos los del salón…  
REALMENTE PERFECTO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas llegamos al castigo cuando nos dimos cuenta de la gran multitud que éramos…

- S-solo somos nosotros- dije mirando todos los lugares vacios

- Bueno, también está esta señora- dijo Darwin señalando lo que parecía haber sido una señora dormida en el escritorio- Despierte señora! – Grito Darwin picándola haciendo caer el cuerpo al suelo

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Gritamos al verla tirada

- JURO QUE NO HICE NADA! – Grito Darwin abrazándome

Era demasiado lo que sentía como todavía soportar el infarto por la señora y el deseo por el abrazo…

- d-Darwin t-tranquilízate hermano…

- . . . – silencio- Gumball… tu corazón late mucho… - menciono abrazándome mas

- Obvio…. E-el infarto fue espantoso

- Gumball…. – me cayó- si no hablabas del beso en la nota… ¿De que hablabas entonces? – dijo serio

- bueno… - mencione sin tomarle importancia al abrazo- desde hace tiempo me preguntaba que cara pondrías si te lastimara….

- QUE!? – me miro espantado

- D-digo! No es nada raro! Hahahahahaha- reí nerviosamente cayandola poco a poco- haaa~ solo deseo ver una cara que nadie ha visto….

- una cara que nadie ha visto? Hablas de mi trasero? – menciono sin titubear

- NO ME REFIERO A ESA "CARA"! – Dije sonrojado- hablo… ha-hablo de la cara que pones cuando te sientes muy muy bien! – dije intentando sonar normal

- Cuando me baño? – menciono dudoso

- NO! Cuando te sientes bien, pero a la vez raro…

- Como cuando veo los concursos de belleza en la tele y que mama me dice que no los vea por que eso la hace dudar severamente de mi sexualidad y que tiene miedo de que algún día sea un olgázan como nuestro padre pero gay y con la mania de maquillarme... – Dijo rápidamente revolviéndome haciéndome caer en la histeria

- HABLO DE SEXO DARWIN S-E-X-O! – Grite sonrojado al poco tiempo de pensar lo que dije – Q-quiero… q-quiero decir…

- Aaaaah~ eso…. B-bueno… si Gumball quiere… - dijo sonrojado pero sonriente

- Que? e-en verdad? Así como así? Sin preguntas? Sin nada?

- Pues…. No sé lo que tienes planeado pero hahaha sé que seras feliz con ello – dijo sonriente

- . . .

Increíble… Yo molestándome por pensar en ello cuando era tan fácil de preguntar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y bueno sin preguntar ni dudar Darwin me siguió al laboratorio de ciencias sabiendo, por su rostro, que estaba nervioso…

-en-entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo sonriendo aun nervioso

- Solo un poco de S&M, algo que leí… - dije buscando una cuerda entre los cajones sin estar seguro de que fuera una buena idea

- Sano y Muy bueno? – menciono riendo nervioso

- Claro…. –mencione nervioso sabiendo que lo decía para si mismo… - lo encontré- dije sacando una cuerda- bien, acuéstate en la mesa por favor- dije mirando a Darwin

-A-así? –me pregunto mirando que se acostaba de una manera rara

- Como demonios te acostaste? – pregunte – no, así! – dije estirando sus brazos a cada esquina de la mesa y sus pies igual

- Woow y esto para?

- Te atare…  
- Q-que!? – dijo mirándome asustado

- solo será por un momento… - mencione atando sus muñeras y tobillos- listo…

- G-gumball- dijo con los ojos ya lagrimosos- n-no me dolerá o-o si?

- . . . – pensé- No puedo prometer nada, lo lamento… - Tome su playera pasando mi mano por debajo comenzando a tocar su abdomen oyendo como chillaba de la sorpresa

:Fin del flash back:

Y ahí estábamos, yo estaba pellizcando sus pezones al punto de ponerlos rojos dejando chupetones en su cuello mientras pasaba de vez en cuando mi mano por su pantalón apretando su miembro por encima de sus bóxers

- G-gu-gummmmh – intentaba rogar o pedirme algo, cosa que realmente negaba escuchar, deseaba saborear, tantear, pellizcar, apretar, todo lo que pudiera hacerle a su cuerpo para ver mas expresiones, así que levante por completo su playera dejándola atrás de su cuello y comencé a mordisquear de una manera tan deliciosa sus pezones sintiendo como se retorcía soltando péquelas lagrimas y gotas de sudor.

Era exquisito

Saboree por completo su abdomen mordisqueándolo dejando marca en su cuerpo, marcas de dientes y chupetones que llenaban su hermosa pier broceada. Pase mi lengua por todo hasta llegar a su bóxer el cual retire lamiendo y jalando con los labios su prepucio.

-n-no mmgmg! – Quejo mientras metía mi lengua por el jalándolo hasta dejar "pelado" su miembro.

Encantador era el ver a Darwin así, era hermoso ver su rostro comenzando a cambiar de una manera u otra mirándome asustado, deseoso, sorprendido hasta caer en excitado.

- aaaaaaaah! – gimió cuando metí por completo su miembro a mi boca pasando momentáneamente mis dientes rozándolo mientras mis manos llegaban a sus pezones pellizcándolos para levantarlos mas de lo que ya estaban.

Pasaba un tiempo hasta que se corrió dejando su espeso fluido en mi boca. Después de tragarlo tome un tubo de ensayo de los del laboratorio e hice que lo lamiera - no te resistas o te dolerá – mencione presionado su lengua con el tubo para después sacarlo de su boca empapado de su saliva – bien, así servirá- el estaba en un shock pos-orgásmico (No me sorprendería oír que fue el primero en su vida)

Levante sus piernas a la altura de mis hombros e introduje de lleno el tubo de ensayo en su hoyo moviéndolo en su interior – aaaaaaaaah! –gimió al sentirlo- n-no! Mmmg! D-duele! – grito moviéndose

- Así no podremos continuar- dije tomando con mi mano libre su playera y presionándola en su boca- trata de no gritar! – dije moviendo mas el tubo hasta llegar golpear el punto correcto haciendo encorvar la espalda de Darwin- vez, se siente bien no? – dije presionando mas ese lugar viendo como lloraba y gemía ahogadamente por la playera

Había pasado tiempo desde que me sentía tan excitado, dejando atrás todos los videos, o revistas alguna vez vistos solo para tener la hermosa imagen del cuerpo rojo y con marcas de Darwin mientras movía mas el tubo hasta el punto de hacer escurrir su miembro- Oh no, todavía no- dije apretando la base de su miembro oyéndolo sacar un quejido – espera un poco- mencione sacando un listón y amarrándolo a su miembro haciendo un moño.

Me separe un poco viendo todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora, el cuerpo de Darwin por completo aprisionado por mi, gimiendo y llorando por mis actos, era realmente hermoso, continúe moviendo mas el tubo hasta sentir como estaba mas resbaladizo- Listo, terminamos- dije hincándome en la mesa mirando a Darwin y su expresión de espanto- No me mires así, sabías que esto pasaría- dije reprochando y subiendo sus caderas posicionando mi miembro en su no tan preparado ano.

Y lo penetre…

Fue algo glorioso aunque a la vez triste por que aun no estaba preparado Darwin para tal acto haciéndolo gruñir del dolor sacando mas lagrimas de su rostro. Su interior me apretaba mientras me movía lentamente intentando no rasgar su interior mientras me agachaba para besar su pecho dejando mas marcas de las ya hechas y comenzando a mover mi mano por su apretado miembro sintiendo como el listón lo apretaba.

- D-Darwin… mmmg! M-me vendré mmmmg! – continuo moviéndome mas rápido sintiendo como los jadeos de Darwin crecen mientras me movía con mas rapidez soltando el listón de su miembro sintiendo como se viene justo antes de mi – aah! –me vengo sintiendo como aprieta el interior de el acostándome encima.

. . . Silencio.

-Gumball…. – alcanza a mencionar Darwin escupiendo su playera

- s-si?

- Me puedes solar? –Dije jadeante- me duelen las muñecas

- oh claro… - estiro mi mano para desatar un nudo fácilmente

- Gracias hermano… - me abraza tranquilamente sin decir nada…

El momento se vio feamente interrumpido por la campana que indicaba que nuestro castigo había terminado…

- Nos vamos a casa? – dije levantándome de la mesa

- como quieres que me levante si me duele todo!? – grito enojado Darwin al haber intentado levantarse sin ayuda

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estábamos en casa, y quitando el horrible trayecto en donde tuve que cargarlo, fue bastante refrescante el día.

- mmmg- Darwin se quejaba mientras veía las marcas en todo su pecho pero mas las mordidas y chupetones en sus pezones…. – Q-QUE CREES QUE SOY UNA MALDITA CHICA!? – grito sonrojado mirándome después de verse al espejo

- Que esta pasando aquí!? –Entro mama mirando el abdomen de Darwin- Dios santo ¿Qué te paso mi cielo?

Darwin por suerte se llego a tapar los pezones

- Perros….

- ¿Que? –ahora mamá y yo protagonizamos el coro

- Si, eso… ¿verdad Gumball?

- Aaaah~ c-cierto... Cierto... Muchos perros…

- Muchos

-Y feroces

- Demasiado feroces

- Chihuahuas!

- Eh? Mmmg a-ah… s-si si!

- mmmmh~ bueno, si ustedes lo dicen, solo ponte crema por favor… - Dijo mi madre saliendo del cuarto- chihuahuas eh? mmmh han de ver sido los de la loca esa –dijo caminando a la cocina mientras nosotros suspirábamos

- Para la próxima Gumball mas cuidado…. ¿Si?

Proxima?

- a-ah~ claro, para la próxima nada de chupetones

- Bueno… me ire a bañar…

- D-Darwin!

- s-si?

- Yo te acompaño

- Aaah~ ok! – dijo contento y algo sonrojado

¿Ahora seria más común?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN

Si les digo la verdad~ No sé como me salio el S&M soy un asco en ese tema xD Amo mas acá lo enmielado pervertido y me salen con esto y es como de "Y fue mi idea xD LEL"

GRACIAS POR LEER! lamento lo drogado que esta!

Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán! Se va!


End file.
